Simplify the expression. $5r(-3r+5)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5r}$ $ = ({5r} \times -3r) + ({5r} \times 5)$ $ = (-15r^{2}) + (25r)$ $ = -15r^{2} + 25r$